A travers toi
by Fleur-d'Espoir
Summary: OS - Voldemort vient d'annoncer la mort d'Harry Potter et Draco se rend compte que ce simple fait lui donne la sensation que sa vie est finie. PREND EN COMPTE LA VERSION DE LA BATAILLE FINALE DU FILM
1. Chapter 1

_Voici la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite. Celle-ci est basée sur la **bataille finale DU FILM** et prend en compte la scène coupée dans laquelle on voit Draco lancer sa baguette à Harry après que celui-ci a sauté des bras d'Hagrid alors que tout le monde le croyait mort. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette scène je vous invite à la regarder (vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube à ce nom : _ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Unreleased Extended Scene - Voldemorts Speech

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages nommés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'univers. Tout ceci est la création de notre grande et aimée JK. Rowling qui nous laisse gentiment pervertir sa création.**

 _Ah oui et toutes les citations (et les noms) sont en anglais parce que bah.. je regarde les films en anglais tout simplement x)_

* * *

 _« Harry Potter is dead ! »_ résonna la voix de Voldemort. Draco l'avait entendu dès la première fois mais son cerveau n'avait visiblement pas enregistré l'information. Il entendit ensuite Ginny Weasley hurler. Voldemort continuait à parler mais Draco n'entendait qu'un vague sifflement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il répète _« Harry Potter is dead »_ et que tous les Mangemorts en rient.

A cet instant, un sentiment nouveau parcouru Draco. Il eut l'impression que mille poignards avaient attaqué son corps de part et d'autre. S'il n'avait pas été au milieu de la foule, il se serait probablement écroulé. Il sentit les larmes prendre possession de ses yeux. Ses camarades pensaient que c'était la peur qui l'assaillait, comme tout le monde. Mais au fond de lui, Draco savait que c'était autre chose. Dans un bruit sourd, ses oreilles sifflant et se bouchant par l'annonce du drame, il entendit ses parents l'appeler, lui demander de les rejoindre. Comment pouvait-il aller avec ceux qui venaient de le tuer, de tuer Harry, de tuer celui que Draco... celui que Draco avait si longtemps stupidement haï... Il sentit les regards des amis de Potter se tourner vers lui et il eût envie de leur crier que sa peine était au moins aussi grande que la leur mais il savait qu'il était lâche, trop lâche pour avouer ce qu'il ressentait, trop lâche pour admettre que la haine qu'il avait eue pour Potter n'était, peut-être, en fait, qu'une manière de rejeter ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour lui. Mais qu'était-ce ? De l'admiration ? De l'envie ? Ou alors... Draco ne pouvait pas perdre plus de temps, s'il y avait la moindre chance que la guerre ne soit pas encore perdue… Mais comment cela se pourrait-il, sans Potter ? Quelque chose au fond de lui, le persuadait que les choses allaient s'arranger. Draco Malfoy, fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sorcier de sang-pur, devait-il vraiment espérer que l'Armée de Dumbledore gagne la guerre ? S'il y avait la moindre chance que la guerre ne soit pas encore finie, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse perdre du temps en bavardages.

Il commença alors à s'avancer. Il sentit sur lui les regards noirs, et peut-être un peu déçus, de Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi soudain se préoccupait-il de ce qu'ils pensaient, eux qu'il avait si longtemps méprisés ? Encore une fois, il aurait voulu leur dire qu'il était de leur côté, qu'il voulait simplement leur laisser une chance de gagner, que jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait voulu les trahir ou rejoindre celui qui venait de tuer Harry… Potter. Peu importe. En un rien de temps, c'est d'ailleurs dans ses bras à lui qu'il se retrouvait : _« Well done Draco, well done »_. Et Draco avait envie de vomir tant cet acte le dégoûtait, la seule chose qu'il fut capable de penser était : « S'ils avaient pu me faire confiance, désormais c'est raté ». Et il rejoignit ses parents sans même leur adresser un regard. Il ne regardait que le corps sans vie d'Harry qui reposait dans les bras d'Hagrid. Pour la première fois, Draco n'insulta pas le demi-géant en y pensant. Il avait simplement envie de se reprocher de lui, de voir Harry, de prendre sa main glacée dans la sienne et de pleurer. Pourquoi la mort de son pire ennemi le rendrait si mal, il ne le savait pas. Mais pourtant, s'il avait voulu être honnête, il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait.

Une voix le sortit alors de ses pensées. Celle de Neville Longbottom, probablement celui dont il s'était le plus moqué lors de toute sa scolarité, venait de s'avancer face à Voldemort. Draco écouta de loin son discours mais il eut envie de crier lorsqu'il entendit celui-ci dire que la mort d'Harry ne comptait pas plus que celle des autres ! Jamais quelque chose n'avait autant compté pour Draco. Sauf peut-être... Harry lui-même. Mais lorsque Neville conclut en disant _« Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us ! It's not over !»_ , une chose incroyable se produisit. Non pas que celui-ci ait pu sortir l'épée de Gryffindor du choixpeau mais que... Harry ait sauté des bras d'Hagrid. Il n'était pas mort ! Il n'était pas mort ! Un frisson parcourut Draco, c'était comme si son âme venait de renaître. Sans hésiter une seconde, pour la première et unique fois de sa vie, il fit une chose irréfléchie, insensée, et brillamment courageuse. Il cria _"Potter !"_ et courut vers lui, en lui jetant sa baguette, juste sous les yeux de son présumé maître, le présumé assassin d'Harry. Si Voldemort n'avait pas eu à contrer directement le sort de Potter, Draco serait probablement mort. Et une pensée étrange lui parcourut alors l'esprit : ça n'aurait pas été grave. Il avait sauvé la vie d'Harry. Si ça avait été au prix de la sienne, ça n'aurait été qu'un détail. Toute sa vie, Harry Potter se serait souvenu du sacrifice de celui qu'il a longtemps considéré comme son ennemi et qui serait alors devenu un héros. Son héros... Peut-être même que ça aurait plus simple si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'avait tué, car alors Draco n'aurait pas eu besoin de se demander ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais alors qu'il regardait avec angoisse le combat entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sentit une main se serrer autour de son bras et le tirer. C'était sa mère. Ses parents s'enfuyaient, comme tous les Mangemorts après la résurrection du Survivant, et il était évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser là. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Harry et sa bande rentrer dans le château avant de traverser le pont qui le fit quitter Poudlard - pour la dernière fois, espérait Narcissa. Mais Draco ne s'était jamais senti à la fois si soulagé -après tout Potter était vivant et il avait désormais sa plus grande chance puisque le mage noir était désormais seul- et si mal. Il l'avait quitté. Il venait de lui sauver la vie, et encore une fois, il était parti comme un lâche. Il n'entendait pas ses parents qui lui parlaient et lui demandaient ce qui lui avait pris, il n'entendit même pas sa mère qui lui avoua qu'elle avait menti pour le retrouver et qu'il avait risqué de faire rater. Dans sa tête, il était aux côtés de tous les autres -que faisaient-ils d'ailleurs maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à combattre ?- Il était aux côtés d'Harry. Il savait qu'il avait eu la chance d'échapper au Avada de Voldemort une fois, et que, si celui-ci le revoyait, la chance ne se représenterait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas rester loin, à attendre de connaître le sort de l'Elu. Désormais, tout le monde savait que Voldemort était perdu, c'est pour ça que tous ses adaptes l'avaient abandonné ; mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry s'en sortirait vivant. Quelque chose en Draco n'arrivait pas à s'éteindre : la crainte que Potter meurt. Il savait que le Survivant -pour combien de temps ?- n'hésiterait pas à recommencer son acte héroïque de la veille et que, s'il devait à nouveau se sacrifier pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne se poserait pas de question. Draco ne pouvait si résoudre. Si Harry devait mourir, il devait être là. Mieux encore, peut-être pourrait-il mourir avec lui. La mort lui parut soudain plus attrayante qu'une vie où Harry Potter n'existerait plus. Dans un élan, il se libéra alors de sa mère, fit demi-tour et courut en direction de château. Au loin, il entendait sa mère pleurer et son père hurler son nom. Pas une fois, il ne se retourna. Il était là où il devait être. Arrivé dans le château, il courut partout, dans l'espoir de trouver Harry. Mais les élèves fuyaient dans tous les sens et Draco n'avait aucune idée d'où aller. Tout à coup, alors que tout le monde avait quitté la cour, il entendit un gros bruit derrière lui. C'était Harry ! Et Tom... Qui venaient d'atterrir. Tous deux avaient perdu leur baguette. Draco saisit de peur le bras de la personne à côté de lui, sans même savoir de qui il s'agissait, et fut soulagé quand Harry récupéra sa baguette. Il ne lâcha pas le duel du regard une seconde même si la lumière qu'émettait les sorts l'empêchait de réellement suivre. Mais peu importe : tant qu'elle brillait, Harry était vivant.

McGonagall avait fait apparaître un buffet le moins festif possible. Les corps flottaient toujours au milieu des vivants et l'heure n'était donc encore pas à la fête. Il fallait simplement que tout le monde reprenne des forces. Mais au milieu de la foule, Harry ne cherchait qu'un visage. Celui de l'homme sans qui il ne serait pas là, sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait possible. Et il s'éclipsa alors de la Grande Salle et partit à la recherche de Draco Malfoy.

Il savait que Draco était dans la château car après vaincu Voldemort, la première chose qu'il avait vu en se retournant, ce fut les yeux brillants de Malfoy, son visage soulagé, et le sourire... le magnifique sourire que Draco lui adressait. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, et que son cerveau ordonne à ses lèvres de lui rendre son sourire, Harry s'était senti happé puis fortement serré. C'était Hermione qui, comme à son habitude, venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Et quand Harry s'était retourné, il avait dû constater que Draco avait disparu.

Harry se précipita alors dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Il était sûr de l'y trouver. En traversant les couloirs, il fut pris d'un sentiment d'oppression. Si la beauté de Poudlard avait, la veille encore, été indéniable, il n'en restait plus rien. Tout avait été détruit par les combats.

Arrivé dans la Tour, Harry réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Draco était assis derrière la rambarde, les jambes dans le vide, et pleurait. En entendant Harry, il essuya ses larmes et se releva.

Les deux garçons se faisaient face et se regardaient intensément. Draco avait le souffle court, comme s'il venait de se battre. Aucun de deux n'arrivait probablement à croire que c'était fini. Ils étaient les deux enfants maudits de cette guerre.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda alors le Survivant en interrompant ses pensées. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? … Encore une fois ?

Pourquoi ? Draco ne le savait pas lui-même. Ou plutôt, il refusait de l'admettre.

\- J'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas de la vie qu'il proposait.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te tuer...

\- Mais pourquoi, Draco ?

Malfoy tressaillit en entendant Harry l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est sans importance.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas quelle réponse il attendait mais il aurait aimé que le courage de Malfoy ne se soit pas si vite évanoui.

\- Merci, en tout cas. Sans toi, rien n'aurait été possible, lui dit Harry en plongeant à nouveau profondément ses yeux dans les siens.

Le frisson que ressentit Draco à cet instant était nouveau pour lui. Comme l'envie de se rapprocher d'Harry, de le prendre dans ses bras, de le... Draco préféra couper le contact visuel, et sans répondre à Potter, il se retourna vers la cour et sentit les larmes reprendre possession de ses yeux. Il y a tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulues lui dire mais il n'y parvint pas et au fond de lui, il savait que c'était mieux comme ça.

\- Si tu as faim, lança Harry en s'en allant, McGonagall a servi le repas dans la Grande Salle.

Draco sentit quelque chose dans la voix d'Harry d'inhabituel. Il semblait déçu. Draco savait qu'il était déçu de sa lâcheté mais il savait aussi qu'Harry ne pourrait pas comprendre, qu'Harry le haïssait et que rien ne changerait ça. Au fond, Potter ne devait pas supporter l'idée de devoir être reconnaissant envers son, désormais, pire ennemi. Enfin si... Il devait le supporter. Car contrairement à Draco, Harry était bon. Et cette pensée le blessa encore plus profondément. Comment pouvait-il espérer être un jour apprécié de Potter ? Après tout, lui n'était qu'un Mangemort. Ou, pire encore, il ne l'était même pas vraiment. Mais lorsqu'il entendit Harry s'éloigner une phrase s'échappa instinctivement de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir :

"J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, Harry. Mais ce que j'ai fait ce matin, c'est la seule chose que je ne regrettai jamais."

Même si Harry ne répondit pas, il sut qu'il avait entendu car les pas ne reprirent qu'après.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'ils se virent. Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas supporter d'affronter encore une fois le regard déçu d'Harry mais il ne pouvait se résigner à lui dire la vérité alors qu'il arrivait à peine à l'admettre lui-même : il avait sauvé Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer un monde dans lequel son « ennemi » de toujours ne vivait plus. Il avait sauvé Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il avait sauvé Harry parce que... parce qu'il l'aimait. Et il lui avait fallu la journée entière pour arriver à penser cette simple phrase sans s'en empêcher. La haine qu'il avait si longtemps ressentie pour Potter n'était en réalité qu'un rejet de ses propres sentiments. Lui, l'héritier Malfoy, Mangemort reconnu, comme pouvait-il aimer Celui-Qui-A-Survécu ? Comment son père réagirait-il s'il apprenait les sentiments que son fils éprouve pour l'Elu ? Il le renierait, probablement. Même si dernièrement ses parents avaient suivi Voldemort plus par peur que par conviction, leur obsession du sang-pur et de l'honneur des sorciers demeuraient. A leurs yeux, Harry Potter n'avait rien d'un sorcier digne. Fils d'une sang-de-bourbe et d'un traitre à son sang, issu d'une veille famille, certes, mais non-noble, ami des Moldus, et libérateur d'Elfes de maison, … pour Lucius et Narcissa, Voldemort ou pas, Harry n'était pas digne de leur fils. Toute sa vie, c'est ce qu'on lui avait répété, c'est comme ça qu'on lui avait appris à vivre. Et c'était donc tellement plus simple, pour lui et pour les autres, de haïr Potter. Mais au fond, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas et Draco savait désormais qu'il l'avait franchi.

S'il avait su, ne serait-ce que s'il avait cru, qu'Harry pouvait ressentir la même chose à son égard, il serait resté. Il lui aurait avoué. Il serait resté avec lui. Mais il aurait fallu être fou pour croire ça. Harry n'avait pas reçu son éducation, si lui le haïssait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'est parce qu'il le détestait vraiment. C'est pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi Draco l'avait sauvé. Parce que pour Harry, leur haine était sincère. Ce que Potter avait fait pour lui dans la salle sur demande, c'était simplement dû à son fichu complexe du sauveur. Rien d'autre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas retourner chez ses parents, ils seraient jugés et emprisonnés. Sa tante était morte, son protecteur et ses "amis" aussi. Draco n'avait plus personne. Et si on le retrouvait, il aurait le droit lui aussi à une chambre privée à Azkaban. Il décida alors de quitter l'Angleterre et de partir pour les Etats-Unis.

Après plusieurs heures, Harry était revenu à la Tour d'Astronomie, accompagné d'Hermione et Ron, sa main dans celle de Ginny. Ils voulaient le prévenir que tout le monde était rentré et qu'ils allaient partir, eux aussi, par le convoi exceptionnel du Poudlard Express. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Draco n'était plus là. Harry comprit qu'il était parti. Instinctivement, il lâcha alors la main de Ginny, et s'avança vers la rambarde. Il posa alors le bout de ses doigts dessus et la caressa doucement. En reposant sa tête contre la colonne à côté, une pensée tendre lui traversa l'esprit sans qu'il ne la comprenne : "Oh Draco..." et celui-qui-était-déjà-loin sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Peut-être, finalement, allait-il regretter son départ….

* * *

Voilàààà. C'était ma toute première fanfiction. Je l'ai écrite en découvrant cette magnifique scène coupée. Je ne pouvais pas faire comme si ça n'avait pas eu d'impact donc voilà j'ai voulu en écrire les conséquences.


	2. Proposition de suite

Je vous propose d'écrire une suite à cette fiction mais je vous laisse décider (si toutefois ça vous intéresse) du chemin qu'elle prendrait :

\- un Drarry/Scorbus qui partirait de là :

"C'est dans un journal que Draco apprit bien plus tard que ses parents avaient été arrêtés. Il décida, des années après, de rentrer en Angleterre, maintenant que le nom Malfoy avait été lavé de ses horreurs, maintenant qu'il était marié et père et que son fils, Scorpius, s'apprêtait à entrer à Poudlard. Maintenant qu'il avait oublié avoir un jour aimé Harry Potter..."

\- ou une rencontre beaucoup plus tôt, et sans Scorbus du coup évidemment

Dites-moi tout :)


End file.
